


Sollux x reader : lii2iipiing

by KelseyT123



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyT123/pseuds/KelseyT123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story the reader gets braces and because of them sometimes gets a lisp. Please read! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux x reader : lii2iipiing

You walked down the street of the small neighborhood with a backpack full of video games and a bottle of aspirin for you had just gotten your braces tightened. They had given you a thicker wire and it hurt like hell. Oh well. Anyway you were on your way to one your best friend sollux's hive. You, and him were going to hang and play some games. It was actually nice outside and you wondered why sollux would just sit in his hive when it's so much better outside. He always is inside playing games or doing his coding, whatever a sollux does with free time. Before you even knew it you where at the front door of his hive.  
You gave three quick knocks. You heard sollux mumbling to himself, he always told you that you didn't have to knock. You did it just so he would get annoyed. That and you wanted him to actually get off his butt. "It'th open!" Gezz, so lazy. You heard sollux yell and so you entered. The first thing you were treated to was a dark room with only a tv lighting the area. Sollux paused the game he was playing.  
"Hey (name)"  
"Hey sol." You gave a small smile and wave.  
" hey (nickname) can you go get thome water from the fridge" sollux pleaded from his spot. Again too lazy himself.  
" ugggg why can't you?" You whined from your new spot on the couch.  
"Becauthe, I'm like totally winning at thith game, and you know that I'm your favorite and you you totally love me...pluth, il be your bethtetht friendddd..." He said with a smile as he turned around.  
"Fine...just because your my fav. Sol, you should feel so happy." Your voice was a bit sarcastic. You heaved yourself up and plodded over to the kitchen and grabbed two waters incase you wanted one. You walked back to him, not paying much attention. You were completely oblivious to the blankets scattered across the messy floor and when you went to hand the water over you tripped falling onto sollux. You had totally face planted into him. You quickly got up, flustered as sollux sat up confused with yellow blush on his face. "Oh my god, sollux! I'm sso thorry!" You spoke so fastly it was Like a blur but you heard it and so did soullx who looked at you very confused but smiling. You quickly covered your mouth. You eyes wide in astonishment. Did you just....lisp?! What the f*ck?!? Holy crap! You did!! It's that stupid wire they put in your mouth! Great you can't talk fast without lisping... You just have to talk slow.  
" (name)? Wath that on purpothe? Beacauthe you know-" You quickly shook your head. Sollux had the biggest smile plastered to his face. He was just happy someone else was going to suffer with a lisp. You felt embarrassed and were actually glad sollux was the only one to hear it.  
"(Nickname)? ....it really isn't a big deal...."  
"I can't believe it....these dumb braces."  
"Hehe /I/ thtill can't belive you lithped...welcome to the club honey, it'th jutht a hell of a fun time. At leatht your not lithping all the time, only when your in a mood or talking fatht..."  
"Yeah...it still sucks..." When you weren't lisping your s's were dragged out, it sounded like a dam snake.  
Sollux hit play on his game as he picked up his controller. "Yah but it'th kinda cute. I like it. Now your jutht like me....at least when you get pithed off or thome thit like that."  
You hid your blush the best you could, good for you, he was mostly paying attention to the tv. It was funny because you thought his lisp was cute.  
Gezz...this was going to get awkward.  
You sat quite for a bit watching sollux but then you rested your eyes, you were in one of those weird sleeps were you conscious of everything around you. You heard the familiar ding sound that meant the game was paused. Sollux got up from the messy blankets in the couch, taking one that he was wrapped up in and laying it over you. Tucking it in a bit. Then slowly bending over and planting a kiss on your forehead. "Thweat dreamth (nickname)" he whispered. Then leaving for the kitchen, when your were sure he was gone you smiled, continuing off into a sleep.  
A few hours later you awoke to sollux hovering over you.  
"(Name) wakeeee upppp. Oh, your awake. Ok here." He handed you a phone "call your luthuth and tell e'm your thpending the night here." You looked at him sleepily still.  
"Do I get any say in this?" You said dialing the number.  
"Nope..."  
You talked to your lusus who didn't really care, considering that you always spent the night with all your friends like sollux.  
"They said its okay."  
"Cool." He said siting on the couch next to you. You were still laying down cuddled under the blanket...  
"I love how you jutht come to my hive to thleep." He said looking at you with a smile.  
"Yeah, well all you do is play games so I really had no other choice. if i play with you I always lose...so I sleep." You returned the smile back.  
"Yeahhhh I'm pretty great. You do know I'm going to try and pithth you off all night tho you lithp..." Sollux was always doing this competition stuff and you were to so you really couldn't say anything.  
"Goooood luck to you mr. Captor..." You said turning around.... He just smiled and chuckled in return, knowing already he would be the winner.  
After a few hours you guys were playing video games. You stopped that though because you kept losing.  
"Letth jutht watch a movie..." He said getting up to put in a movie.  
"Good idea, just nothing stupid or scary." It was to late for that though sollux had put in some random scary movie. As soon as the picture came up you were upset "Sollux! Nooooooooooo!" You said hiding your face when the picture came up.  
"Awwww (nickname) don't be a baby, jutht get over here." He said pulling you over with a bunch Of blankets. He had practically pulled you onto his lap, with two long arms around you. You had your face hiding still.  
"F*ck you sol!" You said.  
"Okay, after the movie though, I want to thee thith. " you lifted your head and gave him a small punch in the shoulder. Then burrowing your head back into his shoulder.  
After a few miniutes into the movie sollux still had you slightly on his lap and two arms around you, one around your waist and one around your shoulder.  
"Ya know (name) you have to look at the thcreen thometime." You look up for a split second seeing the scary screen.  
"Nope!" You simply said and burrowed back into sollux.  
"Your a Baby."  
"Ya I know..."  
"Why don't you watch The movie."  
Because il get scared."  
"Girlth are thuch babieth." Oh. No. He. didn't! Sexism always got on your nerves and he knew it! You sat up quick and looked him in the eye. He was smiling widely.  
"Girlth are jutht ath good ath guyth! I bet motht of them are braver! Just becauthe thomeone ith a girl, dothnt mean they are a baby! That ith to far an you-! F*uck!!!!! " you lisped again....sollux got you to lisp...you plopped down back into sollux. "You did that on purpose....didn't you...." Sollux was now giggling.  
"Heh ya I did. "  
"F*ck....stupid braces." Sollux just laughed and papped you on the back.  
"It'th ok (name) it'th cute when you lithp."  
"No it's not, Lisps sound stupid...." You mumbled into his shoulder.  
"I thlightly take offense to that." He talked softly as he still patted your back.  
You groaned. Sollux just chuckled and squeezed you tight.  
After the movie was over you both sat a bit silent.  
"Now what..."  
"Thleep..." Sollux said. He straightened himself out in the nest of blankets on the couch. pulling you down on top of him. Your legs lay between his legs and you laying face down on his chest. His arms snaked around your waist. You couldn't help but blush.  
"I-I can sleep on the floor...."  
"Na you are just going to have to stay with me" he said snuggling into your neck.  
You mumbled a bit and snuggled back a bit untill the two of you drifted off into a sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
